1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surfboards and, more particularly, to surfboards with adjustable fins that allow a user to adjust the angle at which the fins project from the surfboard. The present invention also relates to fins and fin boxes used on surfboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancements in the design and manufacture of surfboards have yielded models that are highly responsive to individual user needs and to a wide range of water conditions. More specifically, a surfer may select a surfboard with a particular size and shape depending upon the type, size, and condition of the waves to be surfed. In addition, a surfer may select a board with a particular fin configuration depending upon the surf conditions.
In this regard, designers (who are commonly knowvn in the art as xe2x80x9cshapersxe2x80x9d) develop boards with fins set at a predetermined angle or xe2x80x9ccant.xe2x80x9d For example, a shaper may design a board specifically for well-defined waves with fins having a relatively small cant, such as 4xc2x0, and may design another board for xe2x80x9csloppyxe2x80x9d waves with fins having a relatively large cant, such as 7xc2x0. Accordingly, a surfer may select a board particularly suited for any type of surf conditions.
One of the drawbacks of the current state of the art is that a surfer needs to transport a variety of specialized boards to a surfing locale because it is impossible to predict current surf conditions. This is particularly applicable when the surfer is traveling to distant or foreign locales. In addition, surf condition at a particular locale change throughout a given day, especially in view of wind and tide conditions. Accordingly, the transport a more than one board is inconvenient, a burden, and expensive.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art of surfboards for surfboards and associated methods and apparatus that eliminate the need of multiple boards by being customizable to suit a variety of surf conditions.
The present invention provides surfboards, fin boxes, and fins, as well as associated methods, that enable a surfer to customize a surfboard as desired and in accordance with various surf conditions. The methods and apparatus of the present invention eliminate the conventional inconvenient need of purchasing, maintaining, and transporting a variety of surfboards to suit various surf conditions. Accordingly, the methods and apparatus of the present invention not only saves a surfer time and money but also enhances the ability of a surfer by enabling a surfer to customize a board to his or her particular tastes.
According to one aspect of the invention, a surfboard includes a body, a fin, a chamber disposed in the body, and a fastener. The fin is receivable in the chamber and projects from the body at a cant when received in the chamber. The chamber is configured so that the fin is adjustable in a variety of cants. For example, the chamber may be configured to allow a foot of the fin to pivot within the chamber. When the fin is positioned in a desired cant, the fastener secures the fin in the chamber at the desired cant.
One of the features of the present invention is that a user may readjust the fin at another cant if desired. To do so, the fastener is actuated to release the fin, the fin is repositioned at another cant, and the fastener is actuated to secure the fin. This process may be repeated any number of times. This adjustable-fin feature is advantageous in that the fins may be positioned at a cant suitable for well-formed waves and then repositioned at another cant if the surf conditions change to the worse. The chamber may be configured to provide a number of predetermined or indexed cants or to provide a substantially continuous number of cants.
According to another aspect of the invention, a fin box may be disposed in the body of the surfboard, with the chamber and the fastener being components of the fin box. In addition, a plurality of fin boxes may be provided so that the surfboard can be provided with a plurality of fins. The chamber may have a number of seats form on a base in the fin box, with each seat providing a predetermined cant.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a fin may be releasably secured in the chamber by the fastener by either a screw system or snap-in system. For example, the fastener may include a screw and a tapped hole configured such that the screw engages a foot of the fin within the chamber. Alternatively, the fastener may include complementary engagement structure respectively disposed on the fin and in the chamber that allows the fin to be snapped into and snapped out of the chamber.
Other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.